Trinity Blood: A Brighter Night
by Flamewing80
Summary: The year is 2208, it is a bitter winter. Abel discovers the truth about two children, the Fortuna brothers, and sets out to make their lives better. In the process he will set the Fortuna family's place in the empire in stone.
1. Encounter

Disclaimer: Trinity Blood is owned by Sunao Yoshida. I only fell in love with the story.

Note: This story is told by an OC, Aran Fortuna. He is a minor character in the story _Divergent Path_ and _the Winter Rose_ and a major character in _Past Hidden in a Frozen Gaze_. If you have read any of these stories then you will know who he is and if you have read _Past Hidden in a Frozen Gaze_ you will know how Abel fits into this story. Also this entire story is meant to take place in early to late December, so the dates at the top of each part or within do have some meaning to them.

I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Also, I request feedback. Feedback helps me get motivated to write and helps me grow as a writer.

Thank you,  
>Flame<p>

* * *

><p>Trinity Blood: A Brighter Night<br>Part 1: Encounter

December 7, 2208:  
>Aran shivered. A cough escaped him, rash and ragged, ripping at his throat. The night was freezing and what little he wore did nothing to keep out the cold. "Do you see anythin'?" Aran shouted over the howling wind at his brother. He could barely make out Azul's grimy hair just in the dumpster. The color of his brother's hair had dimmed, making it hard to see what color it was and Aran could barely remember. It had been too long since they had actually been clean. Aran suppressed another cough. He couldn't worry Azul, they didn't have room for such worry.<p>

"Nope," Azul clambered out of the dumpster, his bare feet hitting the ground. Azul was several inches taller than Aran, his blue eyes clouded with worry and hunger. Like Aran he wore only rags. The clothes had once been Azul's warmest, but now they were covered in holes and ripped. His brother had so much dirt on his hallow features it was hard to see the paleness of his skin under it. Aran figured he only looked a tad better and that was because Azul wouldn't let him help look for food in the dumpsters.

"Let me help in this next one," Aran's teeth chattered as they started to walk. The pavement bit into his bare feet with every step. The freezing ground only added to the cold of the night.

"No," Azul shook his head. "I'm the eldest, what kind of brother would I be if I put my little brother in danger." Aran sighed, his shoulder's slumping. "Hey," Azul place a grimy hand on Aran's shoulder, "I'm sure we'll eat soon. So don't worry about it." Azul started to walk again, but Aran remained where he was, staring at his brother's bloodied feet and hands. How long had Azul been injured? "You coming, Aran?" Azul shouted, waving at him and smiling. Slowly Aran started off, glancing up at the cloudy sky. It wasn't cold enough to snow, but there was a defiant hint of moisture in the air.

Aran shivered, turning his gaze back on his brother. "It isn't fair," he muttered, shivering still. "Why are we the ones being punished?" Aran pouted, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Punished?" Azul looked at him in question. "We're not being punished," Azul stated, "but no one wanted to adopt us even if the agency would let us in after what mother and father did. We're too old, remember?"

"Too old!" Aran stopped and glared at his brother, "You only just turned eight and I'm five and a quarter, how's that too old?" The tears slid down his face, leaving a clean streak behind. "If mom and dad hadn't been trying to return to bein' human none of this would of happened!" Aran shouted pain and hurt spilling out of him in great waves. "It's their fault we're being punished!" He coughed again, a hacking, hard cough which made his shoulders and body shake from the force of it.

"Aran, calm down," Azul took hold of Aran, drawing him into an embrace. "There's nothing either of us can do about it. Mother and Father made their choice even if it had nothing to do with us." He looked Azul in the eye, trying to stop crying. "There will be a brighter night soon, brother, remember? There will be a brighter night." Slowly Aran nodded and wiped his eyes on what was left his sleeve. "Come on; let's find a place to sleep before the sun rises. People are heading home now, I doubt we'll get much out of them and you look tired." Aran nodded, letting his brother guide him into an alley which was joined to the larger one they had just been in. "Look here!" Aran looked up and saw there was a wooden box which had old rags in it. "Someone must of dumped it," Azul said excitedly, as he inspected the box and the rags in it. "Come on, Aran, we'll both able to fit and use the rags to keep warm," Azul walked back over to him before pulling him over to the box.

Azul pushed over the box and began to make two nests out of the rags in it. "Are you certain of it, the box could belong to someone. What if they come back?" Aran asked nervously. He couldn't stop shivering. It was so cold.

"The sun will be up soon. No one's stupid enough to risk their lives for a box," Azul said, but Aran could hear the note of worry in his brother's voice as he said this. "Besides, it someone owns it then the worst which could happen is we'd be arrested and dragged before Emperor Nightlord."

"Which Emperor?" Aran asked, only knowing a little about their rulers.

"The insane one, of course," laughed Azul, "I don't think the true emperor would have time for two street rats, do you?" The true emperor? Aran blinked in confusion. He'd been too young to go to school when their parents had died. He'd been only four and two quarters, while Azul had been in school well over a year. To Aran it was like his brother knew everything in the entire world. "Come on, the bed's ready," Aran walked over the box and crawled in beside his brother. The two of them curled up side by side. "There will be a brighter night soon, brother, I promise," Azul muttered, sounding more than half asleep already.

Soon the gentle breathing filled the box. Azul was fast asleep, seeming to find no difficulty sleeping in these strange places. On the other hand, Aran was wide awake, his eyes locked on the clouds. They turned for a frightening black to a light gray. At one point the clouds thinned allowing array of sun light to shine through. It struck the box Aran and Azul were in. Filtering in through the holes and large cracks, the sunlight touched Aran's hand, forming a perfect circle. Aran breathed in wonder at the warmth of the light and moved his hand, watching how it lit up every detail of it. Slowly he looked at his brother. The sunlight was covering Azul from head to toe. His normally black hair appeared bluer in the light.

"Care to explain why we're out here, brother?" the sound of a girl's voice jolted Aran from his awe. Peering through a rounded hole in the box, Aran could just make out a tall adult, standing in the alleyway. His long white coat seemed to stand out from the rest of the surroundings. He wore a heavily armored cape, the hood of which was up. Beside him was a girl who couldn't have been more than a few years older than Azul. Her face was also hidden by a similar cape to that the male wore.

"We're not allowed to be out during the day, since when?" demanded the male.

"Since our guards could get killed," the girl retorted hotly as several people clad in heavy clothes appeared. Even though they were covered from head to toe, Aran felt ice forming in his gut. Those were y-yen-yeniçeri, the most elite out of all Methuselah. Aran would have recognized the red of their uniform anywhere. Azul had told him they would have to avoid these people no mater what.

"You're the one who said that armor would be enough," retorted the male, but Aran was only half listening as he moved.

"Azul," Aran shook his brother's shoulder, casting fearful glances out of the peek hole. "Azul, wake up," he hissed.

"Ah?" Azul blinked open his eyes and winced. "It's the middle of the day, Aran, go back to sleep," Azul grumbled, curling up tighter and putting his arm over his head.

"It's the yen people you told me we had to avoid," Aran said hurriedly.

"Yen people?" Azul groggily asked. Slowly he looked through the hole in the box and sat bolt upright. "Ah-oh, the yeniçeri," he looked scared, his features pale. "Come on, Aran, we have to get out of here." Azul took Aran's arm and pulled him from the box. "Stay low and wait for my signal." Azul had released him and was crawling away.

"Where are you going?" Aran asked nervously. He coughed lightly.

"Don't worry about me," with that Azul vanished. Aran shifted, his heart hammering. He was amazed the yeniçeri couldn't hear the sound. A shadow passed overhead. Looking up, Aran clapped his hands over his mouth to stop from crying out. What was Azul thinking? His brother was on the rooftop, looking down at the yeniçeri. A sharp whistle from his brother made the yeniçeri and other two look up. "Hey, ugly, this way!" he gestured before racing over the rooftop. The yeniçeri started after him, shouting about a terran defiling the Imperial family. Aran saw Azul leap over the small gape between the buildings and slip before he regained his balance, vanishing from sight.

"Aren't you going to call them off?" asked the girl.

"Aren't you?" her brother countered. "The yeniçeri were your idea besides that boy won't get caught."

"Of course you're worried about the child," the girl shook her head, "though," she giggled, "he wasn't a terran." The girl's brother had started off. "Ah?" she raced after him, "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"The adoption agency," he replied, "I want to know why that kid is living on the streets and not in a popper home." Whatever the girl's reply was didn't reach Aran for he leapt to his feet and raced forward. The only way out was going through those two. He saw them turn and slipped past them, stumbling and hitting the wall.

"Aw – aw – aw," Aran rubbed his noise before he raced off in the directions his brother had gone, muttering, "This isn't funny, Azul." Aran was freaking out, what would happen to them if Azul was caught? He was the only reason Aran had made it for the past year!

"Hey, kid," Aran ran as fast as he could. He hoped he could find his brother and that the man wouldn't try to follow him.

xxx

Abel was ready to race after the boy when Seth grabbed his wrist. "Wait, brother, we have to stay here until the yeniçeri return," Seth warned. Abel hesitated, watching as the boy stumbled again before whipping around a corner and vanishing from sight. "They could just be trouble makers after all," Seth counseled.

"Trouble makers?" Abel shot a glare at his sister, "I have never seen 'trouble makers' look that way, Seth. They aren't trouble makers," he said firmly. Both boys had looked starved and the one who had struck the wall looked a little sickly. Besides Abel had nagging suspicion he knew who they were.

"Come on, brother, let's go home," Seth pleaded, but she also looked worriedly in the direction the two boys had gone. It seemed Abel's words had an effect on her. "You can head out again, but you should at least leave your coat and current cloak at home and take a few guards."

Abel hesitated before he allowed Seth to pull him in the direction of the palace. Silently he declared he would discover who those boys were and wouldn't return with a guard. There was just something about the way the boys had acted which made Abel feel they were more nervous about the guard than Abel or Seth.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's note: <strong>This story is for Crusnik O2: No matter how hard life may get, there is always something to look forward to, a reason to continue. This story is for you, as a thank you and as a reminder life can take a turn for the better no matter how dark it may seem.**) **


	2. In a Storm

Trinity Blood: A Brighter Night  
>Part 2: In a Storm<p>

December 7, 2208:  
>The sun was so bright. Aran shivered his breath rising as buff in the air. It was bright but he couldn't stop shivering. A hacking cough stopped Aran in his tracks. The cough tore at his throat and made his chest feel tight. When it died away he looked around. The man in white hadn't followed him, good, but then where was Azul?<p>

Coughing, Aran stumbled. His shoulder struck the wall. He hardly noticed it. His body convulsed. Knees biting into the hard ground, Aran doubled over. Every cough sent a jolt of pain through his body. His body shook from the uncontrollable chills which wracked him.

"Azul," Aran muttered. His back pressed against the rough stone of a wall. Sliding to the ground, he just sat their, his arms wrapped around his legs. Shivers coursed through him. For a long time he just sat there. The sun crept across the sky until it hung low.

"Aran!" the sound of bare feet against the ground sounded. Aran slowly looked towards the sound. Azul was racing towards him. "I'm happy to have found you," Azul knelt down and embraced Aran. "Come on," he stood, holding out his hand. "We've gotta get food today, 'specially you." Aran took his brother's hand. It was hard not to cough. He held his breath, following his brother. "We'll get some today," Azul said excitedly, "I found a great new corner while looking for you. It'll have tones of people there!"

Aran coughed. It escaped him before he shut his mouth. Azul glanced at him. A frown was on his brother's face. Aran managed a small smile, "Great! Let me help this time, please?" He felt so tired. All he wanted to really do was curl up someplace warm and sleep.

"All right, it's not a dumpster this time," Azul smiled. Aran nodded. He felt a little better at this. At least he could help.

December 8, 2208:  
>It would have been midnight in the old time. Abel drummed his fingers against the table. His eyes locked on the foggy window. Outside the temperature was dropping. The moon and <em>Ark <em>were hidden behind a thick layer of storm clouds. It'd been easy to slip out of the Star Palace. All right, Sara had noticed. Then again she noticed everything. Before leaving he'd asked her to get the two spare rooms ready for two boys. She'd been more than happy to do so. Now getting back into the palace with the boys would prove far more difficult.

"Here you are," Abel turned his attention to the woman. She pushed several papers across the desk. "The boys' names are Azul and Aran Fortuna." Abel stared at the pictures. "We had to turn them away," she started, "after what their parents did. We couldn't risk the imperial family discovering we'd taken in traitors."

"Traitors?" Abel stared at the woman. "Their parents betrayed the empire not these two boys."

"Look, if you want them then it's your head," stated the woman. "I won't stop you, just know the emperor would—" emperor, again with that damned title.

"I'd what?" Abel growled. The woman stared at him as he pulled down his black hood. "They're children and aren't responsible for the crime their parents committed. They're parents paid for their mistake with their lives. Now tell me, where are the Fortuna brothers?"

"My lord? I'm sorry I had no idea it was you!" the woman leapt to feet before bowing low. Well duh, if he'd wanted her to know it was him he'd have told her.

"Just give me the papers and tell me if your people know where they are," Abel tried and failed to hide the anger in his voice. They were kids, damn it, kids!

"Right away!" she pushed several more papers to him and placed a pin down. "Y-you're going to adopt them, Majesty?"

"What do you think? I asked for the papers because I felt like it?" picking up the pin, Abel read through the legal documents before signing them.

"The-they were last spotted on this corner," the woman pointed to a street on the map. "My lord, I don't know how long children can last in a winter like this one. They might be—"

"They're my sons now," Abel stated as he stood. "You will address them as such," with those words he turned from the woman. The door slammed behind him. Umbrella in one hand, Abel glared at the clouds, matching their anger with his. "Damn it!" Whipping around, his fist slammed through the adoption sign. "What a joke," he growled, "they think they can do anything. Ha, well as soon as I can, I'm finding knew management for this place." Ripping his hand from the sign, Abel glanced at the sky. A rumble sounded over head. The umbrella opened. He'd best get going. The one boy had looked ill and Abel didn't want to lose them before he even knew them.

The first drops of freezing ran hit the ground. Abel broke into a run. The drops quickened. He had to get to the boys, he just had to!

xxx

"Please, we need food," Azul pleaded with the passersby. He had a sign out and everything. Aran shivered, coughing. Azul seemed too engrossed in trying to get food to notice. Aran sank to the ground. A little nap and he'd return to helping his brother. Yeah, just a short nap, then he'd help. He wanted to help.

A drop of ran hit Aran. He curled up on the ground, not noticing the cold. Another drop hit him. "Man, it's starting to ran," Azul's voice was distant. Aran felt so tired. He just wanted to sleep. "Come, Aran, let's find a dry place and come back when the rain stops." Aran didn't move. He blinked, eyelids heavy. "Aran?" he heard the scraping as his brother knelt down beside him. "You can't sleep here," Azul told him.

Can't sleep? Why not? It was warm here, why couldn't Aran sleep here. He wanted to sleep here. He just wanted to sleep. That's all he wanted, to sleep. It was so warm here. The rain felt so good.

"Aran! Aran, don't go to sleep. We'll find a warmer place," Aran's eyes were closing. He just wanted to sleep. Why couldn't he sleep here? "Stay awake, brother," someone was shaking him. His eyes felt so heavy. "Stay awake! Please, stay awake." It was so warm here. He wanted to sleep. The shaking stopped. Aran saw his brother on his feet now. "Someone help!" Azul raced over to a stranger. "Help, please, my brother—"

"Get away, filth!" _splash_, Azul struck the ground. Water flew up around him.

"You've gotta help!" Azul was back on his feet. Aran closed his eyes before forcing them back open. Why? "Aran," Azul was back, "come on, we'll get you someplace better. Remember, a brighter night. Brother, please."

The rain stopped. Aran blinked. He could only just make out a tall man over them. The man had a worried expression on his face. Aran blinked. The expression was replaced by a warm smile… or was it? His eyes closed.

"Help!" Azul's shout slipped into the background. It vanished into the darkness which surrounded Aran.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's note: <strong>Well, I suddenly had the urge to write up the next part for this fan-fiction. I kept having to remind myself Abel has a short temper.

Sorry about how long it is taking to update this one. I am taking my time on this because there are only five parts in all.

This story is dedicated to Crusnik O2.

**A request: **if you read this story please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account for fanfiction. Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.**) **


	3. A Home?

Trinity Blood: A Brighter Night  
>Part 3: A Home?<p>

December 8, 2208:  
>"Help!" Azul's shout made Abel's heart skip a beat. He knelt down. The cold waters seeped through his pants as he felt Aran's forehead. The boy was burning up. "What's wrong with him? Why won't he wake up?"<p>

"I'm going take you two to get help," Abel carefully gathered Aran in his arms, tucking the umbrella so it only just kept the rain off of them. "Stay close, Azul," Abel had to force himself to go at the boy's pace. He wasn't going to leave Azul behind but he didn't want to lose Aran at the same time. Damn it! Abel stopped.

"What's wrong?" Azul asked when Abel knelt down. The cold of the rain socked walkway was nothing to him.

"I want you to climb onto my back," Abel told Azul in a gentle voice. It was the same voice Thomas had used with Abel when Abel had been young. "It'll get us to our destination faster and help your brother," Abel explained. "I don't want to leave you here." Azul stared at Abel. His blue eyes were wide and mouth slightly open. The boy seemed to be in shock. Abel couldn't blame him, only moments ago a passerby had harmed Azul. At last Azul nodded and clambered up onto Abel's back. "Hold on," Abel warned. He waited for Azul to get a good grip before he broke into a run.

"Where are we—" Azul cut off as the Star Palace came into view. "The palace? Are you taking us to the emperor? Are we in trouble?" fear laced Azul's voice.

"No," Abel replied. His heart racing with fear, Aran was deadly still. There was only a little heartbeat which told Abel the boy – his son, still lived. Abel didn't pause as the doors came into view. Several yeniçeri stood guard at the entrance. They recognized Abel and were suddenly swarming around him.

"My lord, are you being chased?" one of them asked.

"No," Abel snapped. Abel raced into the palace and skidded to a halt. His eyes only just took in the tapestries and brightly light hall. "Summon a doctor and be quick about it. This boy needs help." The yeniçeri hesitated. "He's now a member of the imperial family," Abel's temper was wearing thin, "you will treat him as such!"

"Yes, emperor!" the yeniçeri raced off. Azul jumped down from Abel and backed away, horrified.

"Which emperor are you?" the boy asked. "The insane one?"

Abel withheld the urge to scowl. "I'm not insane. That would be my brother," Abel stated. He moved off, "Come on, you need to get dry and eat something."

"What about Aran?" Abel looked at the boy he still carried. "He'll be fine, right?" In all honesty Abel didn't know.

"I don't know," Abel stated honestly. Azul stopped, his blue eyes wide. "It'll be fine. He'll make it through this," Abel tried to take back what he'd just said.

"I don't get it," Azul mumbled. "He's my little brother. I'm supposed to protect him. Why's he the one sick and not me?"

Abel looked at the boy. His tattered clothes contrasted with the elegant hallway. The hall alone told this was the palace. There was more wealth here than even the imperial family reflected.

"I—" Abel began.

"My lord!" Abel turned at the shout. Several doctors were racing behind the yeniçeri. One of the doctors stopped before Abel while the other knelt before Azul. "Is this one of the princes?" the doctor before Abel asked.

"Princes?" Azul piped up from where the female doctor was looking him over.

"Yes," Abel replied. The doctor looked at Aran, checking his pulse.

"This one needs immediate attention," the doctor held out his arms.

Abel hesitated before reluctantly relinquishing his son. The doctor took him, wrapping a blanket around Aran. Abel held his breath. His heart raced. Two of yeniçeri stood by the doctor.

"I'm going to take him to the hospital, my lord. He'll get the best treatment we have," the doctor promised Abel.

Abel nodded. "I want the two of you to go with him. Aran isn't to leave your sights," Abel ordered the two yeniçeri.

"What?" Azul looked at the doctor. "I'm going to. You're not taking my brother without me!"

"It'll be all right," a young woman knelt beside Azul, touching his arm with soft fingers. "Abel," she looked up at with soft eyes, "go with them. I'll tell Seth where you went and why."

"Thank you, Sara," Abel smiled at her.

Sara had long, black hair which reminded Abel more of Sara's mother than anything else. She was pretty for her age, but young compared to Abel. He'd only ended up dating Sara because her mother had pushed him into it. He stayed with her because he did care for her, just not in the way she wanted him to.

"I want to go too," Azul protested.

"I promise I'll take you there the moment you've eaten and cleaned up," Sara spoke in a gentle, kind voice. It sent a jab of emotion through Abel's heart. He'd rarely heard her speak in such a voice.

Abel smiled at Azul. "Don't worry, the doctors will take good care of Aran," he reassured Azul before turning and following the doctor. Several of the yeniçeri fell in behind Abel. He looked back to see one doctor and Sara flanking Azul. The boy's face was white with fear. Abel wanted to stay with Azul but he also didn't want to leave Aran.

Abel entered an ambulance right behind the doctor. Two yeniçeri followed him while the others remained out side. They would follow the ambulance in haste.

Taking as seat, Abel hesitated, his fingers inches from Aran's hand before he took the small hand in his. The soft pulse of life was dim. It felt as if the pulse was fading. The doctor placed a mask over Aran. His breath misted. Would he make it?

"Don't worry, my lord," the doctor said as he poked Aran's arm with needle. "We've caught it early enough he'll make it."

Abel wasn't certain if the doctor was telling the truth or not. The ambulance lurched forward. A wave of motion sickness washed over Abel. He shoved it back. His thoughts on Aran and not the fact they were moving through the city. Touching Aran's small face, Abel looked past the grim to the boy beyond.

It felt like only moments before they'd arrived at the hospital. Abel followed them to a room and was asked to wait outside. The yeniçeri stayed with him.

"Abel?" Abel's head shot up at the sound of Sara's voice. She was walking towards him with a yeniçeri and Azul following. Hanging over her arm was an armored cape and coat. "You should get some rest," Sara passed him the coat and cape. The thick white materials greeted his bare hands. "The generals will want to speak with you tomorrow."

"Has the sun risen?" Abel asked worriedly. Sara had awakened some years back. If she'd risked coming during daylight hours he'd—

"No," Sara's voice was almost musical even with the worried edge to it. "It was predawn when Azul and I arrived. There's only a few minutes before it starts." She sat down beside him. Azul hopped up into the chair on Abel's other side.

"Good. I don't want you risking your life just to come here. I would—" Sara's finger on his lips stopped him. She tilted her head to where the doctor stood waiting. "How is he?" Abel asked, standing.

"He'll make a full recovery. You can go in and be with him, my lord," the doctor looked at Abel and then others. "All of you can." Abel sighed with relief. For once he wanted to thank whatever higher power there was for this.

xxx

Aran was first aware of a smooth, cool voice reading to him. Then soft sheets greeted his fingers, the smell of a thoroughly cleaned place, and the rustle of clothes. He was so warm. The voice was so soothing. He didn't want to wake.

"Umm?" that was Azul, wasn't it? "Emperor, sir," emperor? "Might I ask a question?"

The smooth voice halted. "You don't have to call me emperor, Azul," the voice was so kind it warmed Aran through to the core. "What's your question?"

"Why take us in or did you take us in? I mean after what our parents did, I don't see…" Azul trailed off.

There was as short pause. "You think you should be punished for something you didn't do?" the emperor asked. "What you parents did has nothing to do with you or your brother." The sheets moved back up Aran until they were nestled under his chin. "I took you two in because," the emperor sighed. "There are many reasons why."

"I'd like to know," Azul said. "I need to know why." The bed sank at the end. "Please tell me," Azul pleaded.

The emperor sighed. There was the sound of a book closing and the tap as it was placed on a table. "Last night, I ran into the two of you while out with my sister. I couldn't figure out why you were on the streets instead of the orphanage." Aran listened as the emperor told Azul he'd gone out in search of answers. The emperor had found them and headed for the adoption center. There he'd decided to take in both Azul and Aran.

"There's more too it than just that, isn't there?" Azul asked. "You're the true emperor. You don't need to adopt your heirs… right?" Aran was completely lost by this. It all seemed rather complex too him.

"You're almost right there," the emperor replied. There was another pause. "The reason I was out the day I saw you and your brother was because of news I'd received hours before."

"Someone murdering people?" Azul asked in wonder. "Were you protecting the empire from the Vatican or from dragons or—" he cut off suddenly.

"No, nothing as noble as that," the emperor's voice was sullen, but filled with laughter at the same moment. "I found out I can't have kids of my own."

Silence greeted these words. After what felt like hours Azul said, "I don't get it. If you'd had a kid you wouldn't have helped us?"

"I wouldn't have known you needed it," the emperor replied. "Look, all that matters is what is and not what could've been. You're my sons now and that's that." He paused, "I should say: you're my sons if you'll have me."

"We get a home, food, and no more fear of no parents?" Azul asked.

"Yes," the emperor didn't sound amused by this. He sounded as if this word alone would protect.

"A home?" Azul's voice was filled with wonder. "A home, I can't believe it! Aran and I will be safe!"

Aran drifted back into a deep sleep. His last thoughts were of warmth and confusion. He didn't get it and yet it warmed him to know his brother was happy. It warmed him to know they had a home.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's note: <strong>A note on this story: it takes place after Abel was held captive for a year, so he knows he loves Lilith.

Question: should I do a series of short stories which follow Azul and Aran growing up? I know a lot of you really like them even though they are OCs so I was just wondering there… Or a book in which this a precursor to the book? I don't know… just a thought. If it was a book it would cover the Angel and Venice story as well as go back through the Past Hidden in Frozen Gaze but with what really happened and cover their deaths. Just a thought there.

This story is dedicated to Crusnik O2.

**A request: **if you read this story please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account for fanfiction. Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.**) **


	4. Big Bear

Trinity Blood: A Brighter Night  
>Part 4: Big Bear<p>

December 16, 2208:  
>Aran picked at the food on his plate. He'd never seen so much food in his life. It also wasn't the normal hospital food. He'd seen the normal food going past the door several times. This food was on a quality he'd never seen before. He knew the man who'd adopted him and his brother was the emperor, but why was he given such nice food. Aran nibbled some of the food. The food was rich. It was too rich.<p>

Every time the emperor had visited Aran had been asleep. He wanted to meet his adopted father. He really wanted to meet the emperor. Azul had told him their new father was kind and very carrying.

"You're awake," Azul raced into the hospital room. "Guess what, guess what!" Aran had never seen his brother so excited. "You're coming home!" Azul jumped up onto the bed. "Father is going to take you home today." Azul wore a board grin. "Just wait until you see the room father's prepared for you. It's huge," Azul was so happy, but Aran didn't know how to feel. Already Azul was calling the emperor "father." It was as if in only these eight days he'd forgotten all they'd been through.

"Finish up your meal then we can go," the kind voice sounded from the entrance into the small room. It was him. It was the man Aran had seen the night he'd fallen asleep in the rain. Was he the emperor?

"We have a home!" Aran looked back to see his brother's beaming face. "Can you believe it? We have a home, brother, a real home."

Excitement began to bobble up in Aran. "You're our new dad then?" Aran asked the man in the door.

"Yep! That's Abel Nightlord, the true emperor and our father from here on out," Azul grinned. He was missing his front teeth, but didn't seem to care about this. "We don't have to worry about looking for food or being spit on. We don't have to worry about being cold or any of it anymore."

"Really?" Aran breathed in wonder.

"Really," Abel crossed the room and touched Aran's hand. His hand was warm and skin paler than most other Methuselah Aran had seen. From the stories Azul had told him, their new father was old, well into his hundreds. He looked almost too young to be a parent. "Now finish your meal."

Aran blinked at the kind smile on Abel's face. It contrasted sharply with his cold, wintery gaze. "'Kay!" Aran nodded, a smile spreading across his face. It didn't matter if Abel looked somewhat scary, he was nice and that was all that mattered, right?

Eating the food left a warm feeling in Aran's stomach one which was unfamiliar to him but more than welcome. Part of him wished there had been more food, but the other part knew he was fuller than he had been in what felt like years!

"Done," Aran set down his fork and nodded to Abel, his dad.

"All right," Abel stood and helped Aran out of the bed. Aran was already fully clothed in really nice white clothes. Some nice people had brought them in this morning and helped him into the finery. Now that he looked, the clothes matched Abel's almost perfectly.

Aran reached up and took Abel's hand. Abel glanced down at him and a smile swept aside the questioning look he'd worn. Azul raced after them, taking Abel's other hand and nearly tripping in the process.

"Careful," Abel warned, "I don't want to get one of you out of the hospital only to have the other go in."

"I'll be," Azul nodded, giving Abel a wide toothy grin. Abel returned the grin with a patient smile.

As they left the room, several of the yen people surrounded them. Aran's heart skipped a beat. He stopped and moved to hide behind Abel. He clutched Abel's hand tightly, his small fingers taking hold of the back of Abel's coat.

The yen people all looked so big and tough. They were so scary in their red armor. They looked like beast hungry and ready to strike down Aran at any given second.

"It's all right," Abel reassured Aren, "I'm certain your guards won't harm you." Guards? Aran blinked up at Abel.

"They won't!" the girl Aran seen with Abel that day stepped forward, nodding. "I'd tell them off if they so much as harmed a hair on my nephews' heads." She grinned down at Aran. "You're Aran, right? I'm Seth, but you can call me Aunty Seth if you want. That one who looks like your daddy," she jabbed her thumb over her shoulder, "I'd avoid if I were you." She winked.

"HEY!" a cheery voice shouted. "That's not nice," the tall figure who appeared made Aran hide further behind Abel. He was scary. He looked like Aran's new dad, but his hair was wild and blond. Then there was a coldness to his eyes which hadn't been in Abel's. "I wanted to see what Abel was so excited about!" he exclaimed happily. Aran moved so only part of his hair was now visible to all those around him. Abel didn't seem to mind the fact that Aran was still holding his hand and had moved it so the left arm cross his back to his right leg.

"Cain, you were supposed to stay at the palace," Abel stated.

"Yeah, the only kid not scared of you is Valdy and that's because he grew up around you," Seth nodded. "Go on, get," Cain stumbled as Seth pushed him towards the door. "You two go with him. Make certain he doesn't kill any bystanders, will you?" Two of the yen people bowed before they started after Cain.

"You can come out now, Aran, he's gone," Aran blinked, looking up to see Abel looking over his shoulder at him. He shifted becoming a little more visible to Seth. Or so he thought. As it turned out Seth was right in front of him, squatting down.

"You're really cute!" Seth smiled at him. "I got you something. My brother here has several gifts back home for you, but I wanted to get you a welcome to the family present as well," she took a large package one of the yen people passed her, "Here you are. Azul got his a few days ago." Aran glanced at his brother who nodded.

Aran reluctantly released Abel's hand and took the large, squishy package. It was bigger than he was both in width and height.

"You could've waited until we were at the palace," Abel said with amusement.

Aran tugged at the wrapping. It ripped, peeling away to reveal a huge, brown bear. "Thank you!" he tackled the bear, snuggling against the soft fur. He'd never seen a stuffed bear so big in his life. He'd name it Big Bear.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's note: <strong>Yeah, this is a really short chapter. For which I am sorry, but it is a short story and I did promise five parts. So to keep the five parts promised, I had to make this one short. I so love the Big Bear at the end. Also a new poll is up.

Fountainofroses: I'm not going to start the book about Aran and Azul until a few of the stories I have going are completed. I was just wandering if people would like to see a story about the brothers after this one.

Kite00: If I do a book on the two brothers and Abel his reaction to the news will be included in a flashback. Just keep in mind: Abel loves kids, he more than likely really wanted to have one of his own.

This story is dedicated to Crusnik O2.

**A request: **if you read this story please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account for fanfiction. Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.**) **


	5. A Brighter Night

Trinity Blood: A Brighter Night  
>Part 5: A Brighter Night<p>

Big Bear was buckled in beside Aran who was nestled between his brother and the bear. He'd kept thanking Aunty Seth until she'd told him it was really no big deal and the bear was meant to his welcoming gift. Azul had received a giant elephant as his welcoming gift from Seth. Abel hadn't given out the gifts to Azul yet.

"He said something about wanting to see both of us open our gifts," Azul whispered to Aran as the car started forward. "He's really nice, isn't he? He promised we'd always be taken care of."

To Aran that was a greatest gift ever. Other than the bear he couldn't imagine what else Abel wanted to give them. It almost felt wrong to be receiving more. What else was there? Being with his brother, having food, a warm bed, and a dad was more than enough. Big Bear had just been a huge bonus!

Aran looked at his new dad. He tilted his head to one side. Abel had his closed, his hand gripping his pants, and face extremely pale. It looked as if he was about to be sick. Why? They were only in a car, a really nice car, but it was still a car.

"What's wrong with dad?" Aran asked Azul.

"Don't know, he's been like this every time we're in something that moves," Azul whispered back.

"Motion sickness," Seth piped up from beside her brother. "Abel has it really bad. He'd had it since Cain threw him off a ship as a kid." Aran shivered, wondering how Abel had survived being thrown from an airship. He voiced this and Seth laughed. "I meant a huge boat; there was ocean all around us at the time. It sure did make Lilith mad when she found out and Thomas."

"Oh," Aran breathed with relief. Well, at least Abel had only walked away with motion what's it.

"Look!" Azul pointed out the window. "It's so huge!"

Aran followed the finger and gaped. It was huge! The ship seemed to make the moons look tiny and small. "Wow," Aran breathed.

"It's the flag ship," Seth told them. "It just got back from the most recent trip to the front lines. I'll be gone for a time on it while Abel spends time with you two. I swear he adopted you guys to get out of going to the front."

"That's not—" Abel began to protest.

"I know," Seth giggled. "I actually forced him to switch places. He wanted to spend time with you but he didn't want to abandon the soldiers on the frontlines either. So I decided I'm going."

Aran glanced at his brother. It sounded like something Azul would do for him or he would do for Azul. These two might be in their hundreds but they still reminded Aran two close siblings.

They pulled up to the palace and the flashing lights of the media. The yen people were the first ones out of the other cars. They forced the media back to let Abel out. Abel took Big Bear to keep him clean. Aran slipped out of the car after Azul. The flashing lights hurt his eyes. It was so bright. It felt as if the sun had risen several hours early.

Abel ignored the press and started forward. Aran scurried to keep pace with the long legged man. Catching up to him, Aran slipped his hand into Abel's free one. The lights seemed to flash faster. Questions hit them from all sides. Aran pressed against his dad. The lights were monsters, wanting to eat him for dinner. He shivered. Abel stopped before the palace doors and turned to the press. Aran didn't know what to do but hid behind Abel. Azul was doing the same thing. They both didn't know how to react to the sudden noise and attention.

"What made you adopt the Fortuna brothers, Majesty?" one reporter shouted. "After what their parents did, surely the boys will follow in their parents' footsteps and try to kill their own race."

"Azul and Aran are not their parents," Abel replied smoothly. "They are children who deserve a chance at happiness like any other."

"You didn't just adopt them because you can't have children of your own?" another reporter shouted.

Abel's jaw tightened. "The Fortuna brothers are now part of the imperial family. That'll be all," Abel turned and ushered the two of them into the palace. The second the door snapped shout behind them, Abel hissed, "How'd those jackals get ahold of that information?"

"Maybe one of the doctors released it to them," Seth shrugged. Abel scowled. "Come one, let's just show them their rooms and presents. Forget the media, they're just trying to make you look bad," Seth consoled. Why would the Media want to make their dad look bad?

Abel nodded. Aran let Abel lead him through the winding halls until they come to what looked to be the emperor's apparments. Aran stepped in and stared. The first room was huge. There was sitting area with a couch and chair and bench before a white piano. Then across from them was a darkened sliding door that led out onto a balcony.

"This way," Abel turned to the right and Aran followed him into the hall. He could hear the soft sound of a violin playing from one of the room down the left hall and the sound of video games from another room. He guessed one of them was Sara's room. He'd meet her a few times when she'd brought Azul to visit. The other room must of belonged to Valdemar, Sara's younger brother. He was said to be about Azul's age. As Azul described him, he was mean and thought Abel adopting kids was really stupid. Azul had chocked it up to the fact Valdemar couldn't be adopted by Abel. His sister was his legal guardian.

"This way," Abel led them down the right side of the hall. There was a door at the end Aran suspected was Abel's room with two doors on either side. The hall was widen enough all four of them could've walked side by side and still had space. Abel opened the door to the right and entered.

Aran hesitated before he followed him in. The room was huge! There was a bed on the right where Abel had placed Big Bear and then a deck across the huge expanse of empty floor. A bookshelf was by the desk with a TV on another table. There was nothing else there but two small, comfy looking chairs and a small stack of wrapped gifts.

Seth had vanished. The next moment she reappeared with a stack of gifts for Azul. "Here you are," she set the stack before Azul while Abel placed the ones which had been in the room before Aran.

Azul read off the labels and together they opened the gifts. There was a gaming console in one which Abel helped them set up. It was to be shared until they were older. They got two games each. Once they'd unwrapped the gifts Aran was shocked to see Abel holding out a smaller one to both of them. Hadn't this been enough?

Aran took the last gift and slowly unwrapped it. It was a small version of the _Ark_. There was writing on it but he didn't know how to read.

"'Never forget, there is a brighter night,'" Azul read off of his _Ark_, "'and the hope of finding our way home.'"

"Home," Aran breathed the word before hugging the small model to him. The _Ark _was a symbol of hope so was this smaller version. It meant they were home. At long last, he and Azul were home. "A brighter night," his brother had always promised and now it was true. All the nights would be bright from here on out.

Aran snuggled up against Big Bear and watched his brother start to play a game. It didn't matter what else was to come for them. He draped a paw of his head. They were together, they had a great dad, and they were home. His eyes closed and he drifted into a sound sleep. Their future was bright.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's note: <strong>I actually had this part completed yesterday, but I didn't want to post the last part the same day I posted another one.

The only other part which will be posted is the character list. Okay, so Valdemar is only mentioned in this story. When the novel comes around he will make a bigger appearance as (spoiler alert) the main antagonist or one of the them.

This story is dedicated to Crusnik O2.

**A request: **if you read this story please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account for fanfiction. Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.**) **


	6. Character List

**Character list**

**Protagonists**

Name: Aran Fortuna  
>Nickname:<br>Age: 5  
>Rank: Street rat orphan  
>Profession: Street rat orphan  
>Hair Color: Black<br>Eye Color: Blue  
>Weapon(s):<p>

Name: Abel Nightlord  
>Nicknames:<br>Age: 121 (looks 20)  
>Rank: Emperor<br>Profession: Leader of the Empire  
>Hair Color: Silvery white<br>Eye Color: Light almost icy Blue (Red when Crusnik)  
>Weapon(s): Old Hand Gun and a scythe<p>

**Main Secondary: **

Name: Azul Fortuna  
>Nickname:<br>Age: 8  
>Rank: Street rat orphan  
>Profession: Street rat orphan  
>Hair Color: Dark Blue, nearly black<br>Eye Color: Blue  
>Weapon(s):<p>

**Minor Secondary: **

Name: Seth Nightlord  
>Nickname: 03<br>Age: 111 (looks 13)  
>Rank: Second in command of the empire<br>Profession: Empress, being Abel's little sister  
>Hair Color: black<br>Eye Color: Green and (red when crusnik)  
>Weapon(s):<p>

Name: Sara Williams  
>Nickname:<br>Age: 29  
>Rank: Abel's Girlfriend (daughter as he now thinks of her)<br>Profession: Composer and Musician  
>Hair Color: Black<br>Eye Color: Dark brown  
>Weapon(s): None<p>

**Other Characters **

Name: Valdemar Williams  
>Nickname:<br>Age: 8  
>Rank:<br>Profession:  
>Hair Color: Black<br>Eye Color: Red  
>Weapon(s):<p>

Name: Cain Nightlord  
>Nickname:<br>Age: 121 (looks 20)  
>Rank: Insane Emperor<br>Profession: Bugging Abel and Seth  
>Hair Color: Blond<br>Eye Color: Light Blue  
>Weapon(s): Sword and lance<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's note:<strong> I really hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

This story is dedicated to Crusnik O2**)**


End file.
